This invention relates to an accessories coordinator that has a transparent support, and, more particularly, to a support that has three separate air-tight compartments, the compartments each holding jewelry and other garment accessories and each provided with respective individual closures with a hole formed in the support for engaging the shank on a clothes hanger hook in order to suspend the support from the hook, and the like.
Triangular shoulder and neckline covers for garments that have front and rear layers which enclose the upper portion of a garment have been proposed. Pockets are attached to the front and rear layers of these covers, a pair of these pockets being mounted on the outer surface of the front layer and opened and closed through a commonly shared zipper. There is, however, only one pocket with a zipper closure on the outer surface of the rear layer.
These covers nevertheless fail to satisfy a number of important needs. Illustratively, the double layers and the associated pockets are expensive and difficult to manufacture. Access to the pockets on opposite sides of the triangular covers is quite awkward. In a crowded closet, for example, to remove or even to see the accessories stored in the pockets on opposite sides of the cover usually requires not only pushing and shoving the other garments hanging in the closet out of the way but also removing the selected garment from its place of storage in order to see the contents in all of the pockets on both sides of the garment. The protective value of these triangular neckline covers, moreover, also is questionable.
Further in this regard, relying on a single zipper for opening two separate pockets is quite clumsy because both pockets are likely to be opened, when access only to one of the pockets is needed. In this circumstance accidental spillage of the extra pocket contents can lead to loss or damage to contents falling from the unnecessarily opened pocket. Also, exposing pocket contents to the atmosphere, or relying on pocket closures that are not suitably air-tight can lead to undesirable discoloration or oxidation of the pocket contents.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved clothing coordinator that overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art.